reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Horse
Content from category page for (the otherwise empty) Category:Horse should probably be moved into Horses, and then the category deleted. 31stCenturyMatt 04:22, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. & subsequent search(es) for "Horses" redirects them to "Horse" Getting Your Horse Stolen and Saving With Deeds Just a tip that I don't think really fits on the horse description page anywhere. If anyone steals a horse that you currently own, whistling for it will buck them off immediately and make it real easy to catch them. This is kind of a tricky way to catch enemies sometimes if you ride your horse into an ara where they are and jump off while you take care of his friends. You want him to take your horse so he is a sitting duck after he gets bucked off. Another great tip is that Deeds for your horses act as quicksave options. Even if you are on your horse you can use the deed and it will immediately save your game. I cannot confirm that it is considered the "same horse" at this point though. If anyone can confirm this, as well as when the horse dies it is considered the same one it would be helpful as it would be the best way to get the Spurred to Victory Achievement/Trophy. Jimimorrison 15:31, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Horse's trust So, you can earn a horses trust for increased stamina and whatsoever. But, if your horse dies, and you obtain a new one, does the "trust" carry on to the next horse? Kenraali FIN 05:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) --- Not unless you bought the horse's deed and used the deed to summon it. If you steal a horse, catch a random wild horse, etc you'll have to re-break the horse. However, you can simply tie your horse to the closest hitching post as a quicker way to earn their trust. :3 Hitching the horse makes it your horse and makes it trust you automatically, thus granting the same perks as breaking a horse "manually" (i.e., riding around until their stamina bar fills up). InviS13 06:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks. First time I shot a random bird out of the sky, I earned the trust (The message popped up). After that, I have lost a lot of horses, either being shot by criminals, or being killed by bears and whatnot. But, after that I haven't gotten the message of gaining horse's trust. That confused a bit :G And again, thanks for explaining it to me. Kenraali FIN 20:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, after I earned the complete trust of my first mount, I found that any wild horse I broke trusted me fully straight away, even without me hitching it. Sgt. S.S. 20:25, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I seen a herd of about 5 horses in the tops of tall trees i wondering if it is normal for them to be so high in the hill Horse Loyalty I gotta call shenanigans on this whole section: "Depending on where the player acquires a horse, there are varying levels of loyalty between them. Essentially, choosing to lasso a wild horse and break it in for riding, this horse may not be too kind on the idea and may buck the player off. However, after some time passes between the horse and Marston, the horse will learn to trust its rider, Apples are a good way to build trust. A loyal horse is much less likely to buck or rear. Of course, the way players treat the horse will also play a role in their loyalty. Spurring a horse nearly to death, the horse may opt to buck off. The same goes for a horse that is forced to run for very long periods of time without any rest. Basically, don't allow horses to become jaded and they will have much more positive feelings towards you. " I see no evidence of any 'loyalty' system with the horses. Every horse has a stamina meter and beating the horse until the stamina runs out will cause the horse to buck you off. Otherwise, the horse will never buck you off or disobey you in any way (other than not running off a cliff) regardless of how you treat it, where you got it, or how many apples you feed it. Is there any evidence of this loyalty system or was it just pulled out of thin air? 09:40, January 10, 2011 (UTC) there is a loyaty system for horses though it does play a huge part in the game and is almost unnoticed, but if the player stands still long enough on a disloyal horse, it will buck him off and the player will run away indefinitely Health Recovery? Does anyone know if horses recover health over time like Marston/multiplayer characters do? Cryptar 08:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah they do. Dragonhunter 2336 21:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Horse Pill "Bug" In the article under the bug section it says this, "Sometimes if the player feeds their horse multiple servings of Horse Pills, it may buck the player off then run away. Whistling for it will not cause it to return. Instead, it will trot away from the player and will later die." Don't you think that could be an actual gameplay feature and not a glitch? It sounds like the editor just poisoned his poor horse and it died. ShortRoundMcFly (talk) 07:37, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Changing Horses I am playing Undead Nightmare and I have Pestilence, when I get War, Famine, & Death. How do I change which horse I want to use? --Revan's Exile (talk) 01:02, August 28, 2014 (UTC)